Such an RF transmit module is known from the international application WO2006/114749. The known RF transmit module is formed by a circuit arrangement for operating a multi-channel transmit/receive antenna in an magnetic resonance examination system.
The known circuit arrangement comprises a plurality of RF coils (coil segments) which are each connected to a transmit/receive channel. A multi-channel RF amplifier (or several one-channel RF amplifiers) is coupled to the RF coils over the transmit/receive channels via transmit/receive switches. Further, a number of pick-up coils are provided for receiving RF signals for monitoring purposes. The RF signals that are received by these pick-up coils are routed via the transmit/receive switches to a pick-up coil detection unit for processing. The pick-up coils are connected to the pick-up coil detection unit over separate channels.